The present invention relates to thermal sublimable dye transfer image-receiving paper which is useful for full-color copying of electronic images from video, television, color graphics and the like.
In thermal sublimable dye transfer, heat energy sufficient to sublimate and transfer a dye is applied to image-receiving paper and a color dye sheet which are in contact with each other. Therefore, the adhesion between the image-receiving paper and the color dye sheet is a problem, and there exist the following proposals for coping with this problem:
(a) A method in which amino-modified silicone and epoxy-modified silicone are used as a releasing agent, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 60-34898.
(b) A method in which a mixture of a polymer having release properties and a polymer having dyeing properties is used, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 63-82791.
The method (a), however, has a problem in that, since the modified silicones used each has a plurality of functional groups in its molecule and produce crosslinkages as reaction proceeds, the unstable system makes it difficult to produce image-receiving paper of uniform quality. The method (b) has a problem in that a mixture containing a releasing polymer essentially having a low level of dyeing properties generally has a tendency to reduce the density of the image formed.